This invention relates in general to machines having tools provided thereon that are adapted to engage workpieces to perform one or more operations thereon. In particular, this invention relates to an adapter that can be mounted about a tool provided on such a machine for supplying lubricating fluid directly to the region of the workpiece that is engaged by the tool for reducing friction and heat during an operation.
A wide variety of machines are known in the art for performing an operation on a workpiece. In some instances, these machines are provided with a tool that engages the workpiece to remove material therefrom, such as by grinding or cutting, for example. In other instances, these machines are provided with a tool that engages the workpiece to re-shape the material thereon, such as by burnishing, for example. Frequently, the workpieces are formed from metallic materials, although machines for performing operations on workpieces formed from non-metallic materials are also well known in the art.
In conventional machines, especially those machines that are adapted to engage workpieces formed from metallic materials, it is well known to supply a flow of a lubricating fluid to the region of the workpiece that is engaged by the tool during the performance of an operation. This lubricating fluid is provided to reduce friction and heat between the tool and the workpiece and, therefore, extend the useful lifespan of the tool. Traditionally, the lubricating fluid has been provided from a source through one or more external conduits, such as flexible hoses, that were supported on the machine by stand-offs or similar supporting structures. The end of the conduit was pointed in the general vicinity of the region of the workpiece that was engaged by the tool during the operation such that the lubricating fluid was sprayed generally into the area that the tool engaged the workpiece.
Although this known structure for providing the lubricating fluid to the tool of the machine has been effective, it has been found to have several drawbacks. First, a certain amount of time was required to set up the conduit and supporting structures to insure that the lubricating fluid was properly directed into the region of the workpiece that is engaged by the tool during the operation. Second, the external nature of the conduit and the supporting structures exposed them to being inadvertently bumped and dislodged during use, resulting in an undesirable misdirection of the flow of the lubricating fluid. Third, in those instances where the amount of physical space about the region of the workpiece that was engaged by the tool during the operation was limited, it has been found to be difficult to properly position the conduit to insure that an adequate flow of the lubricating fluid was provided in such limited physical space. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for supplying a flow of a lubricating fluid to the region of the workpiece that is engaged by the tool of a machine during an operation.
This invention relates to an improved structure for a machine having a tool that is adapted to engage a workpiece to perform an operation thereon. The machine includes a housing from which the tool extends. An adapter is provided for supplying a flow of a lubricating fluid to the region of the workpiece that is engaged by the tool during the operation. The adapter includes a mounting portion that is adapted to engage and be supported on the housing of the machine. The mounting portion of the adapter is formed generally in the shape of a split ring that can be disposed about and supported on the housing of the machine in a precise position relative to the tool. A threaded fastener can be used to draw the ends of the mounting portion together until the inner surface of the annular mounting portion frictionally engages the housing, thereby positively securing the adapter to the machine. The adapter further includes a lubrication conduit portion that is secured to or formed integrally with the mounting portion. The lubrication conduit portion has an inlet port formed therein that communicates with one or more outlet ports. When the mounting portion of the adapter is secured to the housing of the machine, the tool is located adjacent to the outlet ports of the adapter. A workpiece can then be engaged by the tool to perform the operation. A source of lubricating fluid is connected to the inlet port such that lubricating fluid can be sprayed from the outlet ports of the adapter directly into the region where the workpiece is engaged by the tool for reducing friction and heat during the operation.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.